


Taken

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood, Botfighting, Dark, Gore, Hamadacest - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Yandere!Tadashi, based on fanart, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3047249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so this is something a bit different to what I normally write (omf hidashi guys!) This is my first time writing a fic with a yandere main, it was something I really enjoyed writing, so I hope you guys enjoyed and I would like to point out it was based on fanart by:
> 
> http://mysticrusade.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> you can have a look at it here:
> 
> http://mysticrusade.tumblr.com/post/106475857677/yandere-tadashi-gives-me-life-just-seeing-a

Hiro looks across the room, making sure that his brother’s asleep before quickly crawling out of bed and making sure to grab his megabot off of his desk before quietly making his way downstairs and leaving the shop. It was dark and he was safe, he had means of self defence, Tadashi had taught him karate and he has a stun gun with him as well, so he was safe, he gets to the rowdy area, in the back alleyways and he smiles quietly to himself as he hears the shouts coming from the ring. When he gets there he sees the construction bots from the little kits that he would build from when he was around seven years old. He would always laugh quietly to himself at how proud the creators of these bots would be of themselves, they were always so full of themselves. He sees the bot of a girl who looked to be around twenty lose it’s arm after tackling the man sitting across from her’s as it had a hidden blade poke out from it’s shoulder at the last minute and rip through the metal, the head of the robot that had recently lost it arm was then pulled off after being pushed down onto the ground and losing it’s other arm in the process. Everyone shouts, cheering or booing, the man who had won is the obvious favourite. Not many people here knew him, but he knew that he was known slightly,so he had a couple of people betting on him. He sits down at the side of the ring, saying nothing as the opponent sitting across from him looks him up and down smiling, Hiro could see the man sitting across from him thought he would win, he puts the money in the bowl and sets his megabot down in the middle of them and acts innocent as he usually does in order to get more money from the man sitting across from him, he smiles as he purposely lets his bot get destroyed, he lets out a small whine as his bot is separated into three parts by the bot that was a mess of parts and machinery in front of him,

“Get out of here kid.” The man says gruffly, as he snatches the money out of the bowl

“Please, one more go, I have more money…” He trails off getting the bundle out from his hoodie pocket, 

“Fine, but don’t go crying to mama if your bot gets destroyed.” The man says bursting into laughter afterwards

 

Hiro looks down at the complicated controller and operates it as if it was a toy for three year olds, toying with the older person’s robot, he breaks into the three separate pieces and manages to crawl all over the robot, the man struggling to get the small pieces off of the clunky bot that Hiro’s megabot was currently crawling over, after toying with the man, after managing to completely and utterly destroy the robot, he quickly takes the money and shoves it into his pocket and runs away from the fight to avoid getting caught by the guy and his gang, almost always there was a gang that the person would have, and he had to get home before Tadashi noticed he had left as well, he’d probably already noticed, but he didn’t exactly care about that. He didn’t notice as the stun gun fell from his pocket causing a small _thud_ and he didn’t notice the small group of people creeping up behind him.

 

*~*

 

Tadashi lets an annoyed sigh as he gets onto his bike and puts his helmet, Hiro had waited until he was asleep and left the house to go bot fighting, and he had no idea where he was because the GPS that he’d managed to bug his brother’s hoodie with had been removed. He knew where he should be, after all he’d caught him in the back alleys of San Fransokyo multiple times, it was always somewhere different because he was always trying to get away from people he’d somehow managed to hassle for money. He looks around the streets trying to find his younger brother, it’s not safe for someone Hiro’s age to be out here alone at this age, he finds himself carefully making his way through one of the small alleyways, absolutely desperate to find his younger brother, he couldn’t loose Hiro, Hiro was all he had left, Hiro was special. He looks around the area carefully seeing a familiar looking remote, he knew who it belonged too, he knew it but he didn’t want to face it, not at all.

 

_“Hiro…”_

 

*~*

 

Hiro groans as he looks at his surrounding noticing that it’s pitch black, he tries to stand up but feels a cold and metallic object make contact with his throat, he hears a hysteric laugh coming from somewhere in front of him, the lights flicker on revealing it as the guy he’d fought in the bot fight earlier that night. He feels fear slowly creep it’s way into his chest, nervousness bubbling up as well. He was frantic, he wanted to get out of here, go home, be with Aunt Cass and Tadashi, he wanted to be safe at home with everyone. He feels tears pool up in his eyes as the knife digs into his skin deeper causing blood to slowly trickle out and onto his shirt,

“kid, you made a mistake by coming to the fight tonight, you see, me and my boys here, we don’t generally like losing, and well we lost to a what fourteen year old?” Hiro just nods and fear has fully gripped his heart now as he tries not to let out a terrified scream as he hears someone advancing closer and then caressing his cheek and whispering in his ear, 

“So now, we’re going to humiliate you.” That phrase, sent Hiro over the edge, he let a singular tear fall down cheek, he just went out bot fighting, he didn’t want this, this wasn’t supposed to happen to him. He lets out a choked sob as the man turns around, seeing the fourteen year old’s eyes dilating in fear, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

*~*

 

Tadashi was afraid now, he was scared, he didn’t know where Hiro was and that was terrifying to him, terrifying because he needed his brother, it was almost morning now. He had to go to college today and he was supposed to help Aunt Cass at the shop today, but he couldn’t just leave his little brother, he could skip school for a day. He’d been looking around the area he had found Hiro’s megabot’s controller and he had managed to find the megabot as well, he looks around the area seeing dried blood surrounding the area, he feels sick as he realises that this was probably or at least some of it’s Hiro’s blood. He can see faint scuffs from what makes it look like someone had been dragged across the ground, he feels anger and a sense of protectiveness bubbling up in his chest as he looks at the faint scuffed tracks, following them quietly, whoever had taken his brother would be dead. A smile stretches across his face and he feels a sense of calmness wash over him, his brother would be safe, safe because he was coming to help.

 

*~*

 

“PLEASE STO…” Hiro trails off as he feels the blunt knife cut into his should blades as he’s held there, with no where to look but right in front of him as the man just sends him an evil smile, he lets out a scream of pain as he closes his eyes shut, wishing this all to be over, wishing it was just some sick dream that he was having at home in bed, but he knew it wasn’t. He feels the man poke his back trying to find somewhere to pierce, somewhere that’d hurt, he feels his face pulled up to look into his eyes as he lets out a scream as he’s stabbed in his shoulder,

“TADASHI PLEASE PLE…ASE HEL…LP” He shouts, his voice staggering over the words, fear taking over his body as he starts to sob and cry, trying to get someone’s attention, someone to help him. He hears the knife clatter onto the ground beside him as he opens his eyes, his breathing heavy, being met with a psychotic smile from the man, laughing coming from the people surrounding them as well,

“No one’s gonna help you, _kid._ ” The man laughs in his face as he punches Hiro in his stomach, causing him to spit out a mixture of blood and bile, he knew he suffered at least a mild concussion from when he had been hit on the head. He feels himself get dropped to the ground and he just crumples, everything hurt, but he had to get away, away from this place, from these people. He scrambles to get up but he gets pushed back down and pinned on the floor as he receives a sick smile from the man, he tries to get up, run away, he doesn’t want this, he’s only fourteen, he sobs and screams as the man pulls his pants and boxers off, doing the same to himself as he lines himself up and starts to slowly thrust in and out, letting out moans and groans every now and then, Hiro simply sobbing and screaming, 

“GET OFF OF ME PLEASE, PLEASE!” Hiro sobs.

 

*~*

 

Tadashi’s outside an old warehouse and the lights are on, he can hear screams and shouts coming from inside and he knows that they belong to his brother. He feels the anger and protectiveness that had been bubbling up in him come to the surface, become even more intense. He walks into the room and what he sees makes him angry, he lets out a slight growl as he gets closer and closer, he looks towards Hiro and notices his eyes widen as he meets Tadashi’s eyes. The man just pulls out of the younger boy and pulls his pants back on, leaving Hiro a sobbing mess. 

“Try and run away again and you’ll…”

_“Don’t touch him.”_ Tadashi says with the knife positioned to stab the man in the back, and he does, he falls to the ground, blood pooling around him, the crimson liquid shining in the faint light as it grows bigger and bigger, the man still alive as Tadashi repeatedly stabs the man over and over again, Blood splattering parts of his face and neck and his arms and hands as well, he lets out a small laugh and runs over to Hiro embracing the younger boy in a hug,

“It’s okay, it’s okay I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He says, looking at the other men in the room staring at the body, “Just stay here.” Tadashi says, only one thing on his mind, _**Revenge.** _ He smiles at one of them who just looks at him with an expression of terror, he tries to get away but Tadashi manages to corner him, 

“I’m going to make you feel the exact same pain as my brother felt, I want you to know what you did.” Tadashi says, in a mocking yet soothing voice as he looks into their eyes and stabbing them straight in the stomach, leaving the knife in there and twisting it both clockwise and anti-clockwise, he felt powerful in this situation, he felt as if he was doing one of the best things he could do. He took the blade out and then slit their throat blood pooling at his runners as he wipes the blade on his sleeve. He hears the door to the small warehouse closing as the other one runs away. He walks over to his brother and kneels down to the sobbing Hiro and picks up his little brother, bridal style, careful not to cause any more injury to the boy. 

 

*~*

 

Hiro wakes up and feels goosebumps crawling all over his skin as he remembers what his brother had done, what had happened to him, he feels sick, he scrambles out of his bed noticing that he had bandages all over him, he felt dirty, so dirty, he quickly runs to the bathroom, pushing the door open, and vomiting violently into the toilet. Bile and nothing else coming out, so he just sits there dry heaving and retching, 

“Hiro?! Hiro are you okay?!” He hears his brother running up the stairs, 

“O…Onii-Chan?” Hiro says, his voice wobbly and childish as he slips back into the habit of calling his brother the nickname, the bathroom door is opened and he’s met with his worried older brother. Who embraces him into a warm hug,

“What’re you doing out of bed, scatterbrain?” The older sibling asks, 

“I woke up a..and I was s..sick and I want to f…forget what h..happened.” Hiro says bursting into tears as he hears his brother whisper something into his ear, 

“If you ever leave me again, I will not let you go as easy, you’re **_mine_**.” And Hiro was terrified yet comforted, because he cared so much about Tadashi that he would never leave him, no matter what he would never leave his older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I know it got really dark at some points and I don't usually write this kind of stuff, but there's first time for everything and I quite liked it, so I might write more stuff like this, but check out the links in the top author's note because her blog and art are both amazing and yeah, so this is the product of half a day writing, including some other fics, also in the next author's notes for some of my fics that are still going there are gonna be some really important announcements about what I'm doing next year, but I hope you all enjoyed and check out some of my other stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT*
> 
> OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 10K READS!! IT MEANS SO MUCH HOLY CRAP. I don't think I even went through and edited this when I finished it, I honestly remember writing this and looking at that artwork and oh my god just thank you so much!! I can't believe I've managed to hit 10k like wowzas....So thank you, all of you who found this and bothered to read my shit unedited work!!


End file.
